Love Arrest
by Raining Eros
Summary: After hearing several arguments between Ryou and Ichigo for so long, the mews can’t take it anymore. So they think of plan to force them to work together. Unfortunately the plan goes wrong. Read and review to see what happens.


Hi everyone. I dreamt up this story last night I have decided to make my dream a reality. I am also still waiting for my ten reviews on the other story so I can't very well type the next chapter can I. So here it is. Another one shot. Oh I suppose I should also tell you that it is an Ichigo and Ryou fan fic. Okay on with the story.

Summary: After hearing several arguments between Ryou and Ichigo for so long, the mews can't take it anymore. So they think of plan to force them to work together. Unfortunately the plan goes wrong, Ichigo and Ryou are stuck together and they seem to be arguing even more. I R fic.

**Love Arrest**

"You egotistical, loud-mouthed, offensive, pompous pig!" The mews heard a crash as Ichigo sent a plate flying at Ryou, who ducked just in time to avoid being struck. "That's coming out of your cheque Ichigo." He said with a smirk. The Mews cringed from their viewpoint at the kitchen door, for a smart guy Ryou choice the wrong moments to say things. Upon hearing that she was going to have even less money, Ichigo who was already furious after Ryou had run her down in front of the customers earlier and now dissed her looks and her boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend but he didn't have to know that, saw red. Ryou suddenly didn't have to worry about flying china anymore, now all he had to worry about was Ichigo herself who was leaping for him, ears, and tail and especially claws out.

The Mews and Keichierro were eventually able to pry Ichigo off Ryou. Ryou had dodged Ichigo at first but she had eventually caught him and dug her claws in. Ryou of course didn't show any emotion but he was just about ready to hug them when they got her off him. Those claws hurt and although he knew he had provoked her he hadn't expected that reaction. Of course they had been arguing so much lately, he should have.

Once the Mews had calmed down their enraged leader Ichigo became her usual calm, yet ditsy beautiful self. Ryou of course just raised his raised his eyebrow smirked and said that she could forget the paycheck all together. This of course lead to the Mews having to restrain the extremely upset Ichigo while Keichierro got Ryou out of her physical range.

Once Ryou was out of the room Ichigos body relaxed and fell back in defeat. The other Mews looked at each other and then looked at her. It had been four years since the Mew Mew project had began and they had al changed, in looks more than in personality. Zakuro had become more beautiful and she had opened up more to the group, Mint had grown a little taller and mature but other wise stayed the same, Lettuce had gotten contacts and wore her year in a similar style to her Mew form, she had also become less shy and didn't always apologize. Pudding was now a gorgeously built sixteen year old, but she was the sane hyperactive if slightly more mature monkey girl. But the most striking change out of all the Mews was Ichigo. Who would have known that Ichigo the gangly fourteen year old, who was the leader of the Mews would turn into one mega hot babe. She had grown her hair till it was midway down her back, her figure had developed and she had curves in all the right places. Her personality hadn't changed much except for the fact that she was more mature and that she was more punctual.

Now that she had calmed down Ichigo had tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry guys, he just makes me so mad." The mews looked at each other and then became very understanding. They all knew why Ryou acted the way he did towards Ichigo, but unfortunately Ichigo remained ignorant. All she knew was that h seemed to be nice to everyone except her. In fact all he seemed to do was try and make her miserable. The other Mews however knew that he was in love with her and had been in love with her for years. They all knew that being mean to her was his way of showing that h cared. Of course he had never told them any of this but between, knowing him, having brilliant animal hearing and simply watching him when he was around her they had figured it out.

While the Mews comforted their leader, Keichierro reprimanded Ryou, a hard job considering that they had been friends for years and Keichierro was aware of Ryous feelings for Ichigo. Keichierro watched the handsome blonde young man-typing o the computer. Ryou had also matured became even more handsome, as had Keichierro. Keichierro was trying to think of a way to approach the subject of Ichigo when he heard Ryou mutter, "Dum strawberry." While he typed. Keichierro seized his chance.

"Dumb strawberry, who you happen to love and just made miserable again." He said. Ryou stopped typing and rested his head backwards. "I know." He said in a defeated voice. "Ryou you have to stop harassing the poor girl. You have teased and fought with her more this past month than during the whole four years you've known and loved her. " Ryou looked at Keichierro with sorrowful eyes, but his voice remained tired when he said, " Keichierro you that I've been silent for the past four years because of Masaya, but I DON'T THINK I CAN KEEP QUITE MUCH LONGER. Not with the way things have changed. It's torture seeing her and knowing she's Masayas." Keichierro laced his hand on Ryous shoulder in a brotherly fashion. "I know Ryou but it is what you chose to do and you can't continue making her miserable because of it." He the left the room to see how the Mews were coping with Ichigo.

Ichigo had now been calm for some time. The mews ha mopped up her tears and Mint being her best friend out pf all of them had told her to pick her self up. Yes. Everything was back to normal. They had all just finished tidying the mess that Ichigo had made when she was throwing things at Ryou and were about to change, when Keichierro came up. Seeing that everything was fine he exchanged a nod with the mews and then headed to the kitchen.

Once the Mews had changed they all headed home. Ichigo was the last to leave s she locked up as per usual.

That evening Mint called Zakuro, Pudding and Lettuce on a conference call. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE. We have to find a way to make hem stop fighting. " The other Mews agreed. They were all brainstorming on how to accomplish this when Lettuce said, "WE have to find a way to make them spend time together." They others agreed. They then tried to think of ways to do that when suddenly Pudding Exclaimed, "I've got it!" The other Mews were immediately curious. "What's the plan?" asked Zakuro. "First does it matter if the time spent is enforced?" asked Pudding. "The mews argued for a while but then they agreed that it wasn't. Pudding told them her plan." Well I have a set of handcuffs from my magic act. They are real ones so they can't be escaped. How about we trick them and cuff them together?" The other mews were silent for a while then Mint said, "It's a great idea but are you sure that is wise, I mean chaining a girl and guy together?" The others thought it over and then everyone agreed. It was the only plan they had and it was simply enough, if it didn't work Pudding could just uncuff them with the key. They then all agreed to meet early at the café so they could find a way to trick them. THEY THEN SAID GOOD NIGHT AND HUNG UP.

At her house Ichigo was enjoying a nice relaxing bubble bath and listening to music when her cell rang. Curious as to who would call her this late since she no longer had a boyfriend, she almost dropped the phone when she heard Ryous voice. "Listen Ichigo I'm sorry okay. I shouldn't have dissed you and your boyfriend." Ichigo made incoherent sound into the phone, 'was she hearing this right? Ryou Shirogane was apologizing?' Ryou not understanding what she was saying said, "Speak up you dumb strawberry." This got her speech back, "Whom are you calling stupid? Stupid." "You." Said Ryou smirking to himself, he knew that would get to her. "So are we cool?" h asked. "I guess." Said Ichigo. "Good. I didn't want my ultimate weapon to malfunction." said Ryou and then he hung up. Ichigo just stared at the receiver. He had hung up, HE HUNG UP ON HER. Oh that JERK! Was all she could think.

The next morning The Mews all met early in the change rooms. They were discussing ways to trick Ichigo and Ryou into it when Keichierro walked in. Luckily they were all already changed. They stopped talking and were most bemused when he sat down. Keichierro seeing their expressions said, "you girls aren't the only ones who eavesdrop you know." The mews jaws dropped. Smiling Keichierro said, "I think I know how we can trick them into it." He then went on to explain how they would trick them into it. The mews at first shocked that Keichierro had a devious side looked at each other and then listened to his plan. They all agreed that it would work.

When Ichigo arrived t work she found that everyone else was there as well. Checking her watch she made sure that she wasn't infact late and then went to change, shrugging it off. When Ryou came down to give them any last minute details regarding the Mews and the Café, Pudding suddenly said, "I am going to do a magic act today. " Used to her performances Ryou said fine and then left.

That morning it was extremely busy. It was the first day of summer vacation and everyone was out. Ichigo who still did practically all the work was surprised when everyone helped out, even Mint. Pudding was only doing her magic act that day and she was drawing several customers to the Café. Towards the mid-morning Ryou entered the room on his way to the kitchen and Pudding said that she would need to volunteers. The mews pushed forward Ryou and Ichigo. Looking trapped they shrugged and waited to see what she would do. First she handcuffed them. Ichigos right arm to Ryous Left. The she said that she would make them disappear. She shoved them into a closeted box that she had brought. The audience and Ryou and Ichigo obviously had o idea what was gong on. Pudding then muttered some magic words and when she showed the customers that they had disappeared. What had really happened was the box had a false back and they had still been in the box but the audience couldn't see them. The mews then wheeled the box out the room and Pudding went on wig her magic act. Once the mews had the box out the room, they let the too very squished and angry people out the box. Ryou and Ichigo had had an argument inside the box about the phone incident. They were still glaring at each other when they tried to go their separate ways when they felt that they were still cuffed together.

Slightly stunned Ryou demanded the key. This was when the Mews let tem I on the plan. They refused. Zakuro he elected spokesperson explained. "We're not uncuffing you until you two can stay in the same room with out arguing, no matter how long it takes. The blonde and redhead stared at her in disbelief. Ryou was the first to react.

"There is no way I am staying with this baka strawberry all day." Exclaimed Ryou. He immediately felt a painful jerk on his cuffed wrist and Ichigo said, "And there is no way I am spending any time at all with this excuse for a human being. " then looking at him she said, "And I am not a baka strawberry." The Mews just rolled their eyes and walked out the room.

Twenty minutes later they were still arguing, when Keichierro walked in. When they saw him you and Ichigo asked him to release them from the cuffs. Keichierro told them he was in on the plan. There went their last hop. Keichierro the said," I just thought that I should tell you I modified the handcuffs so that you can't transform with them on Ryou. Ichigo can though, but only into a mew, not a cat. The couple felt all hope of escape leave them; they would have to find a way to make the Mews and Keichierro let them go.

The mews were later surprised when they hadn't heard any yelling. They decided to see what was going on. They found the pair in the lab. Ryou was typing with one hand and Ichigo was reading a magazine. They both looked up when the Mews entered the room. The pair had agreed that they would not argue until the mews let them go that way they could escape each others company sooner. When the mews saw that they were getting along they mutually agreed to let them go. They told the pair so. They pair were obviously ecstatic. Pudding ran up the stairs to get the key. Twenty minutes later she returned without out it. She told them something that Ryou and Ichigo definitely didn't want to hear.

She had lost the key. Or more precisely she had put the key in a very safe place and she couldn't remember where it was. Ichigo flew off the handle, even Zakuro was a bit afraid, they had never seen her this upset. She eventually burst into tears. Ryou on the other hand just stared at Pudding. Eventually he just told her that she would have to look for it tomorrow. In the mean time he and the baka would just have to manage.

The mews then left for home they left Ryou and Ichigo arguing over how they were going to sleep, not knowing what was going to happen, and feeling really bad that they had now forced the pair to stay together the night. Hey al cheered up though when Keichierro said hat maybe it was the best thing that could have happened. Maybe the two would talk it out and revel their feelings.

Once the mews had left Ryou and Ichigo stared at each other. Ichigos parents had moved away but they had left her the house so being eighteen she didn't have to call them.

"I hope you know that I want that key found as soon as possible." Ichigo said, glaring at Ryou as if it was his fault that the key was missing. "Your no prize yourself you know. " he said, although he was actually secretly pleased that he got to spend time with her. He had thought about it that afternoon while they waited for their release. Maybe he could use this time to tell her how he felt about her. Ichigo glared at him. "Neither are you." She said. She was thinking about how they would have to spend the night together when suddenly she realized that she had to call he r friend Miwa to cancel their dinner date, there was no way that she was going with Ryou chained to her. Ryou suddenly felt her moving and then felt her tug on his wrist so he would follow her. Resigned he got up. "What's up strawberry?" I have to make a call and cancel my dinner date." She said. Ryou suddenly stopped a pulled her to him, "With Masaya?" he asked with a sneer in his voice. He pulled her until she was held against his chest and was forced to look up. Seizing any excuse while her body reveled I his closeness she replied, "Yes. With Masaya." Ryou made a sort of growling sound. "He's not right for you Ichigo and you know it, he's too perfect, you need to be challenged."' How right he was.' Thought Ichigo. "And I suppose you're the man to do it?" she taunted. He laughed and pulled her to him with a force that knocked the breath out of her. She had been kissed before, Malaya's kisses that were sweet and passionate-at least she used to think they were, they had nothing on the kiss she was being given by Ryou. He absolutely pounded her. This was a kiss to discipline her, it wasn't a lover's kiss and it definitely wasn't a friendly kiss. I was a kiss designed only to mark and discipline her. She struggled at first, but then she relaxed and responded. Her response startled him as well as her self. The kiss deepened. When he did let her go, her lips were stinging fro his bruising treatment, and her senses reeling. He released her abruptly, so abruptly that she would have fallen to the ground if he hadn't been cuffed to her and hadn't caught her. Once he was sure she was able to stand he released his steadying grip on her as if she had become unbearable to touch.

After Ichigo had made her call, she had been silent for a long time. Eventually she decided to try and make peace with the brooding Ryou." I was having dinner with Miwa." She said. Ryou looked at her. Ichigo suddenly felt a need to come clean about every thing. " Masaya and I broke up several weeks ago. We out grew each other. I guess I should have told. Huh?" she said jokingly. Ryou was silent. Eventually he said, "So why'd you get say you were going out with hi and why' you get so upset earlier?" Ichigo looked at the ground. "I don't know." She said. After a while Ryou said, "I'm sorry." Startled Ichigo looked up at him, "For what?" Everything. The kiss … everything." Ryou looked away but was surprised to hear her say softly so that he had to strain to hear it, "I'm not."

Later Ryou was deep in thought when suddenly he felt a tug on his wrist, he looked up to see Ichigo waiting for him to get up. He gave her a questioning look. "I want to change." She said. "And how are you going to do that?" he asked. She looked confused. "We're chained together, where ever you go I go and vice versa." He clarified. Realizing what he meant Ichigo blushed. "You could close your eyes." She ventured. Rolling his eyes he followed, like he had a choice, to the change rooms. He closed his eyes and turned his back. She quickly changed into her jeans and tie halter top using her uncuffed hand but eventually asked Ryous help in tying the halter neck if the top. More comfortable, no she looked at Ryou and asked what was next. Ryou had remained quiet this whole time, and had only peeked once; he was after all only human. He then headed to the kitchen dragging her along. This is where the first argument began. They couldn't agree on what to eat and who was to cook. Eventually they just ordered Pizza. Another argument broke out over what flavor.

When the pizza arrived they ate it in silence. In fact the entire evening continued in silence, until it was time to go to bed.

Ichigo was standing next Ryou and staring at the bed. "N o way. She said. Ryou groaned. "I'm not going to try anything Ichigo, besides it not like we have another choice. Ichigo just shook her head and repeated herself, "No way." While Ryou was trying to think of a way to convince her Ichigos thoughts raced. 'It wasn't him that she was worried about herself. She hadn't old Ryou the full story earlier. She hadn't even told the Mews the full story about her and Masaya. Masaya had had a new girlfriend and she had wanted to break up because she had found that she was way more than attracted to her blonde haired boss. IN fact she had found that she was in love with him. Of course she knew that he couldn't possibly return her feelings but she was in love with him and she wasn't interested in anyone but him. So se and Masaya had broken up.

Eventually Ryou convinced her to sleep on the bed. They agreed to sleep one under the covers and the other on top of the covers. Both satisfied they went to sleep.

The next morning they got up. Ichigo used a spare toothbrush and they both washed their faces. A shower of bath was out of the question.

When the Mews arrived they were surprised to find that Ichigo and Ryou were busy washing dishes in the kitchen. Well what had actually happened was Ichigo had begun washing dishes and since his hands were wet already he had decided to help. Last night they had reached a sort of truce.

That day the mews were stunned. Ichigo and Ryou didn't argue once. To be honest Ryou and Ichigo were stunned themselves. They all searched for the key but couldn't find it. Eventually late in the evening Ryou said they could go home and that they would close the café for the day the next day so they could look all day for the key.

Once everyone was gone and they were getting ready for bed Ichigo remarked that she was surprised no one had found the key. Ryou inwardly blushed, he had found it but he hadn't told anyone. Ichigo was actually secretly pleased no in e had found it. She ha enjoyed waking up I Ryous arms.

That night Ryou woke up, looking around he saw that Ichigo was thrashing and crying out I her sleep. That was what had woken him up. He was about wake her up when she cried, ;I love you, please, please don't go. Ryou." Tear rolled down from her sleeping eyes. Ryou was stunned when she said his name. Could she love him back? Or was sit just a dream. Unable to bear her pain and her agonized voice he kissed her.

Ichigo wake up when she felt some one kiss her gently o h lips. When he eyes fluttered open she saw. She had been dreaming about Ryou and him rejecting her and yet she woke up to h kissing her, se began to respond. Suddenly he broke off the kiss. Leaning over her and looking into her eyes intensely he said, "I LOVE YOU, with all my heart and I always will. D you love me." Silently she nodded.

Ryou lowered his head slowly, the blue glitter of his eyes making her head spin as their mouths touched. Their kiss was fierce, Ryous hardening with passion as her lips parted. Hunger and love strained them closer; his free hand was urgent as he felt the shape of her body against his. His mouth became more desperate, as his lean, strong fingers stroked over her body, making her shudder with intense pleasure. Needing to touch h m I return, Ichigo reached for him, fumbling her way with her hand under his shirt, so that her free hand was against his toned chest. She sighed with pleasure, caressing the hard muscles and smooth skin of his body with love.

She heard him groan, breathing hard as she touched him, her hand moved over with him with confidence, her palm flat as she shaped the tense muscles of his shoulders.

His mouth left hers as he murmured unsteadily against her mouth, "I've waited so long for you. "God your beautiful Ichigo, your so beautiful!" He lifted his head reluctantly, a possessive smile curving his mouth, his eyes molten with love and desire. "Your mine and I'll never let you go."

Kissing her again swiftly he then said while reaching into his back jeans pocket,"I have a confession to make."

The next morning the mews were stunned when they walked into the café and saw the handcuffs and key lying on a table. But they were even more shocked when they walked into the kitchen and saw the new happy couple in each other's arms kissing.

Once everything had been explained, Pudding said, "So you owe it all to us. Maybe I should o that magic trick more often.

-Aftermath-

Four years later after the Mews defeated Deep Blue and Ichigo finished her college course they were married.

-The End-


End file.
